Empirebuilder Wiki
Next Game Time The next session is scheduled for Friday the 25th, at 11PM EST. Important Wiki Links Without a clear understanding of these and the more basic rules below you cannot play Empire builder. As such I leave you a cruel but necessary ultimatum: Read these and the rules or GTFO. War and How its Works Technology and How it Works Overview And Rules A Nation Game created by the Infamous Maker. *Empire Builder is an attempt at a more controlled version of the usual mass color blobs and expand game play of the blank map threads of old. The idea was inspired by The Pantheon who is hosting a smellier game every Thursday at 9PM. *The idea is to have a fun controlled political empire simulator. As such rules have been established to help things flow smoothly. *Rules: *Always name fag as your nation's name. *The only person who will actually be changing the map is me. Using the map as an example of what you want to do is fine but only my map is official. *Actions - To take an action simply state what it is you want to do and then roll a d20 you may not take more actions than would require you to roll more than 4 d20's per post. After posting your set of actions you must wait for the next map update to post another set of action. In addition, if you are rolling over something that would be important enough for me to need to respond to it directly, wait for me to do so unless it has obviously failed based on your roll. For example: "I want to research into military technology" *rolls d20* Based on your rolls and other factors your success will be determined. *Usual Actions: Expanding, increasing tech, attacking, prospecting, adventuring, developing agriculture, increasing the military ect. *Action's I don't care about: Developing public bath and sewage systems, making ports, and other random to deep nonsense. *Ignored Action: Commonly you may state an action and roll but I will not address it. This means 1 of 4 things: *A. The action has obviously failed and I have no need to address it. *B. the action has obviously succeed but is a minor action that doesn't affect much and needs not be adressed. *C. Your trying to do something crazy and repeatedly that will only work via a natural 20. *D. I missed it (this does happen but make sure it's not because of the other 3 reasons) *War - War is detailed in the "War and how it Works" page which you can find in the "important wiki links" header above. *The Rule of Natural 20: Usually a roll of a natural 20 when attempting an event mean it has succeeded in some ridiculous fashion enough to break the usually laws of common sense. Natural 20's have lead to the development of wooden solid fuel airplanes in the mid medieval period as well as the finding of dragons and the ascending of leaders to divinity. *The Rule of Natural 1: Much like the rule fo 20 the rule of natural 1 means that the action has failed in some ridiculous manner. Rolling 1's when attempting magics and advanced sciences have lead to infrastructure collapses, zombie hordes, demon incursions, and the lives of countless engineers and researchers. *Rule of the Stop Sign: When the game ends I will post a picture of stop sign immediately before and after the finale map update. Any rolls made after the stop sign do not count. Updates to come ~The Maker Latest activity Category:Browse